Blazblue: Silver Lining
by 401joey510
Summary: Follow the story of Argent Raze, a man who simply wants to collect the bounty of criminal Ragna The Bloodedge. But he ends up getting caught in something much bigger.


**(Hi, and Welcome to my Blazblue Fanfiction. This is an OC story, so if you're not into OCs, you have been warned. I don't really have much to say from the start. I just like putting these things at the top. Makes me feel like I'm actually talking to the readers)**

Chapter 1: The Silver Blade

The criminal known as Ragna The Bloodedge entered the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi with one thing on his mind; the destruction of its NOL branch. He was a man with money on his head, possessing the largest bounty in history on his head. He's torn through several NOL branches already and he felt this one would be no different. But he had no idea how much everything would change on this day. He also had no idea about the man watching him.

On the roof of a tall building, a man crouched on its edge, watching the white haired criminal below him. The man wore a long white coat, a black shirt and pants, and a small silver medallion hung round his neck. Two swords made of pure silver were sheathed on his back. He called them "Tsuin Ko No Ken".He swiped his long black hair out from in front of his unnaturally silver eyes. He stood up, then leapt to the adjacent building and began climbing down into an empty alleyway. After making sure no one witnessed his descent, he pulled a white fedora out of his coat and placed it on his head. He walk a bit and saw Ragna's wanted poster. He tore it off the wall and looked closely. "How is anyone supposed to find this guy when no one can even draw a good picture of him?' he said as he threw the poster down an alleyway. He then looked at the poster next to where Ragna's used to be. It was a man with black hair and silver eyes, with a much smaller bounty, named "Argent Raze". Argent simply tore down the poster and put it in his pocket.

His job would be much easier if the public didn't recognize him.

He turned a corner and saw Ragna observing the NOL branch in the distance. Ragna heard his footsteps and spun around to face the man behind him. "You're the guy from those wanted posters" Argent said. Ragna's hand moved towards the sword on his back as he said "I was about to say the same thing to you. So what do you want?". "Guess" Argent said as he drew one of his swords. "Another damn vigilante" Ragna mumbled to himself as he drew what looked like a giant cleaver. Argent charged at him and struck with fast but wild strikes. Ragna let his sword deflect the first few hits, sidestepped, then caught Argent in the face with a quick hook. Argent took the blow full force and went flying. He twirled in the air and landed on his feet, drawing his second sword as he landed. Ragna charged at him with two fast punches, a round house, then slammed cleaver into the ground where Argent used to be. Argent had blocked each hit then jumped away before the cleaver hit. Ragna pulled his cleaver upward and sent what could only be called a black spike with a face across the ground. Argent cartwheeled over the spike and delivered four quick slashes but only slashed the air. Ragna ran at Argent, grabbed him with his left hand and held the sword to his throat with his right. Before Ragna could stab him, Argent dropped his own swords and grabbed Ragna's arm while also kicking him in the stomach. Argent twirled around Ragna's arm and attempted to break it using his knee, but Ragna simply spun and threw Argent into a wall.

"You're good kid, but you still got more to learn." Ragna said as he sheath his sword. Argent ran at him and punched him in the face. Ragna took the hit, spun around, and punched Argent right back, knocking him onto the ground. As Ragna turned to leave, Argent stood up and grabbed Ragna's right arm. Argent intended to pull him around and punch him again, but as soon as he grabbed Ragna's arm, he began feeling weak and drained. Ragna violently pulled his arm away and shoved Argent back. Argents vision blurred as Ragna left and due to the combination of the beating he got and whatever Ragna's arm did to him, he passed out.

 **(Yes, I know its short, but I'm hoping to make the chapters longer over time. Feel free to leave a review and if you have any complaints, address them in a calm and collected matter and I will try my hardest to fix them. If you choose to say stuff like "your story is garbage and your characters are garbage, and your garbage" don't expect to receive any acknowledgement other than "why do you even bother?". Oh, and if you're plan on using Argent in your story, ask me first. I'm not planning on using other OC's but i might change my mind over time. Don't get me wrong, I like a lot of Blazblue OC's, I'm just afraid that if i use them i might mess them up. I don't know when I'm gonna make the next chapter, so stay posted.)**


End file.
